


Rest

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Consensual Somnophilia, Creampie, Fingering, M/M, Rimming, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 14:44:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13483683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: As Keith is asleep, Shiro likes to play a little more~





	Rest

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so, I’m posting fics from my tumblr account sinfultrails on to my account here, so if anyone has questions, lemme know.
> 
> Anyways hope you guys enjoy!

The moonlight shone softly down on the red paladin’s sleeping naked form. He breathed slowly, hickeys and love bits decorating the back of his neck and shoulders, legs splayed open.

  
Shiro lightly ran his fingers down his lover’s spine, licking his lips softly as Keith mumbled drowsily.  
His slightly still twitching hole had a line of cum dribbling out, and down his taint.

  
Gently, Shiro circled the stretched rim, licking his lips softly and watching his sleeping lover. He leaned over and kissed over the bite on his shoulder lightly and traced down his side with his metal hand.

  
He slipped a finger inside him slowly, watching Keith’s face give to a small smile as a blush forms over his face.

  
“Mmmm…” he arched his hips up a bit, when a second finger slides in. They curled inside the cum soaked hole lightly hitting his spot. He gave a gasp as his thighs twitched slightly.

  
Shiro leaned down and kissed the back of his head, lightly moving his fingers around inside him, slipping in a third then a fourth finger. He felt the warm cum on his fingers as he swirled it around inside him, hitting his spot.

  
“Mmm….oooh….Shiro…~” he moaned quietly shivering.

  
He licked his lips as he slowly pulled his fingers out, and gently lifted Keith’s hips up. He looked down at him, watching how his arched back moaning.

  
“God you’re gorgeous…” he whispered, before he gently parted the other’s cheeks. He lapped up the line of cum on Keith’s taint and to his needy open hole, licking around the rim before slipping his tongue into him.

  
“Oh….!” The younger man gripped the sheets, “Ooooh…! Oohmmmm….there….!” He unconsciously arched back as Shiro continues to eat him out.

  
Shiro watched him, eyes half lidded as he held him in place.

  
Even when Keith was asleep, he still managed to look absolutely gorgeous when brought to the edge.


End file.
